


Zero days without incident (and counting)

by Dzgenesis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mechanic!Tony, Oblivious!Steve, Sassy!Tony, Stefan is over tony’s Sass, Steve and his motorcycle, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzgenesis/pseuds/Dzgenesis
Summary: At the behest of his best friend, Steve bought a motorcycle...which he barely knows how to use and certainly doesn’t know how to fix. Enter mechanic!Tony. And Vampires (because why not)





	Zero days without incident (and counting)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N In Vampire Diaries, Stefan Salvatore spends a brief amount of time being a mechanic. I also know nothing about motorcycles forgive the inaccuracies!

Steve huffed in frustration as his brand new motorcycle emitted another high-pitched squealing sound. His brand new bike was only a day old and he had already broken it, somehow. If Bucky found out, Steve would never hear the end of it. 

Steve stared at the vehicle in front of him as if it were a foreign object; well, to Steve it was. It had more buttons and gadgets than his entire apartment combined. 

Cursing himself for listening to Bucky, Steve went searching for a phonebook to look up a mechanic. Hopefully he could get it fixed before Bucky noticed anything. 

Five hours and a dozen phone calls later, a very confused Captain America finally found himself at the mechanic. Or what he assumed to be a mechanic, because there were no signs on the door or any cars in the parking lot. It was simply a garage door that was slightly open. Steve double-checked the address he had scrawled on a piece of paper and confirmed that he was at the right place. 

Rolling his broken motorcycle felt like a walk of shame as Steve approached the garage door and knocked. After some loud clanking in the background the garage door finally opened. 

“Unless you are selling Girl Scout cookies, I am not interested in being disturbed right now,” came a deep voice as a man emerged from the darkness. 

Oil streaked his pale angular features and his auburn hair was mussed in various directions. If this had been any other situation Steve would have found his appearance endearing but, seeing as he may have angered the man, Steve quickly cast the thought aside.

“Ah... I’m sorry, sir. I needed a place to get my bike fixed. I thought you all were open for business— my apologies.” Steve stammered before turning to leave. 

“Well, well, well, look at that beauty.” The man’s voice suddenly sounded more interested.  
Steve quickly turned back towards the man in surprise. 

“I was talking about the bike, but you aren’t too bad yourself,” The man winked and approached his bike. “How exactly did you find out about my garage anyway?”

“I, uh... looked it up in the yellow pages,” Steve laughed nervously as the mechanic continued to study his malfunctioning bike. The man paused, shooting him a surprised look.

“Yellow pages? They still make those? Leave it to Salvatore to think of such an archaic form of advertising.” The man spoke more to himself than to Steve. 

Steve couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I guess you can call me old fashioned.”

“With a Harley Davidson vintage Softail? I would definitely call you old fashioned. I am partial to the V-rod models. Makes me feel like Batman.” The mechanic replied wistfully. 

“Does this mean you will be able to fix it?” Steve inquired, shifting his on his feet as he swallowed down his embarrassment. Who breaks a motorcycle after 24 hours? 

“For you, gorgeous? Anything. What’s your name?” The mechanic motioned for the keys. 

“Steve… Steve Rogers,” Steve hastily handed the keys over. 

“I’m Tony Stark, mechanical and engineering genius. Needless to say, it is a pleasure to meet me, I know,” The brunette laughed swinging the keys around his finger. “If you’re good, I may even build you a better model.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. I appreciate your help. Sorry for disturbing you earlier,” Steve avoided eye contact, suddenly feeling foolish about bringing his small problem to such an expert. 

Steve had not felt like this since he had gone to the Verizon store because his cell phone was not working… only to find out that it was not even on. Needless to say, Steve was bad with anything electronic. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Stark teased, causing Steve to stiffen. “Relax blondie, you’re in good hands. Well, your bike is in good hands; if you also want to be in good hands that may cost you extra.” 

Before Steve could react, Tony was already wheeling his bike into the garage. Steve followed behind him, willing his blush away. This day was becoming more of a handful than he had bargained for. 

“Jarvis, please find out where this telephone book company is and donate an obscene amount of money to their cause. In fact, let’s just buy it. Clearly it’s a lucrative business if it brings in ‘tall, blonde and sexy’s,” Tony spoke with a smug grin. 

“As you say sir, I am sure it would be a lucrative business investment indeed. I wish you luck in closing the deal,” said a British voice from the ceiling. 

Steve started in shock as he searched the garage for the source of the voice. 

“Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Jarvis. He is my A.I., basically my fancy computer assistant.”

“A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Rogers,” Steve looked up at the ceiling in amazement. 

“Uh, nice to meet you too, Mr. Jarvis… Wow, that is amazing.” Steve looked back at Tony, who was grinning over Steve’s reaction. 

“Is that you, Stark? Are you doing actual work?” A surprised voice came from outside the garage. 

“Ah—Stefan! my favorite vamp- I mean vegetarian! I do work on special occasions! Meet Steve, my special occasion,” The mechanic replied to the man who had made his way to their side of the garage. 

“I’m Stefan, we share a garage. Don’t pay any attention to Stark—he was raised by wolves.” Stefan smiled and shook Steve’s hand.  
Steve returned his smile. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark is just helping me with my bike problems.” Steve replied, gesturing to the bike in front of him. 

“I see, a special occasion indeed...” Stefan sent Tony a look which the mechanic ignored. 

“Stefan is even more old fashioned than you are, Stevie, believe it or not.” Tony shot Steve a quick smile that immediately increased Steve’s heart rate. Steve swallowed before replying with a hesitant laugh. 

“Wow, you don’t say. It’s good to know I am not alone.” Steve returned the teasing tone. 

“Speaking of special occasions, how was lunch?” Tony asked Stefan, his eyes bright with sarcasm. Stefan narrowed his eyes. 

“Perfectly fine, thank you for your concern. Now, if you will excuse me, I have real work to do,” Stefan replied stiffly, before leaving. 

“Well, at least no one got bitten by a vampire. This time.” Tony threw back as Stefan retreated. He walked over to a dry erase board where “Number of days without humans being bitten” had been drawn in black letters and added to the dozens of tally marks that covered the board. 

“I can hear you!” Stefan shouted from the other side of the partition in the garage. 

“That is the whole point, Salvatore!” Tony snarked back, causing Steve to finally let out the laugh he had been suppressing throughout the entire exchange. 

The pair reminded Steve of his friendship with Bucky, and Steve could not help feeling a surge of affection at their antics. 

“Sorry, you two remind me of my best friend. You guys seem close.” Steve said as he finally got his laughing under control. Tony studied him with an amused look. 

“Who, Stefan? I mean yea, we share many inside jokes, and naturally he loves me. Not in that way, though. He is deeply entrenched in this odd love octagon at the moment. I wouldn’t want to touch that drama with a 10 foot pole. We are friends only—and don’t worry, I am single,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows causing Steve to break out into a laugh again.

“Something tells me that I shouldn’t be surprised by the things that come out of your mouth...” Steve shook his head at Tony’s antics.

“Forget the things that come out of my mouth, you would be more surprised by the things that come in my-“

“Stark, I can still hear you!” Stefan admonished from a distance.  
Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sooooo... are you from around here? I am surprised I haven’t met you sooner,” Tony changed the subject. 

“I actually just moved here from out of town. So I’m pretty new to the area.”

“A newbie huh? Besides your bestie, do you have anyone else…”Tony trailed off letting Steve fill in the blanks. 

“Oh, no, not me. Besides Bucky, I don’t really have any other friends. I’m not a people person; I tend to keep to myself, which is why Bucky is always trying to get me out of the house. He is the one who forced me to get this bike even though I am terrible with electronics,” Steve explained, running his hands through his hair and suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

“Excellent! I mean, I am sorry you only have one friend... must be difficult…” Tony suddenly sounded serious, even though his eyes were gazing at him with an entirely different emotion.

Tony abruptly closed the distance between them, and Steve found himself retreating until he was pressed against a worktable. Steve’s thoughts scattered as Tony’s face grew closer to his. 

“Just grabbing this screwdriver,” Tony whispered playfully, before pulling away and turning to face the bike. Steve released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“Ah, of course, sorry for being in the way,” Steve coughed awkwardly, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

“Were you expecting something else? Come on, Stevie, you know you have to take a girl out on a date first.” 

“Uh, I didn’t… I wasn’t trying to…” Steve stumbled over his words. 

“Relax, gorgeous, let me make this easy for you. Why don’t you go home and change into something nice? Then you can come back and take me out on a real date. If you’re good, you may get what you’re asking for.” Tony batted his eyes and handed the keys back to Steve. 

“M-Mr. Stark…Uh…I mean, wh-what about the bike?” Steve asked shakily, as he took the keys with unsteady hands. 

“Oh, I fixed it before Stefan got here. Genius remember? And call me Tony. Stark makes me feel like my Dad.” Tony beamed. 

“Well honestly, I would like to get to know you better, if that is alright with you, Tony,” Steve couldn’t help but smile at the way Tony’s name felt on his tongue. “I have to say, this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time. It’s been real swell.” 

“Oh you haven’t seen swell yet, sugarplum.” Tony grinned as Steve’s face turned a few shades pinker. “You should really get going, Jarvis doesn’t like me staying out late.”

“W-Well, then I guess I should be going. I, uh…I will be back real soon.” Steve walked to his bike with wobbly legs.  
When Steve turned the engine, on Tony caught his wrist. 

“Oh—and Stevie, that white board is actually for me, not Stefan. Don’t worry, I will only bite if you ask nicely.” Tony purred into Steve’s ear, causing his breath to catch in his throat.  
Steve’s hand spasmed, sending his bike forward out of the garage. Steve continued home in a complete daze, his ear still warm from Tony’s words. 

Tony watched Steve’s hasty departure with a sense of accomplishment. “Jarvis I need you to find me a shirt with the deepest V-neck in existence and climbing equipment. I am going to climb him like a tree.” 

“Safety first, sir,” Jarvis replied with a hint of sarcasm. 

On his way to his penthouse, Tony couldn’t help but shake his head as he absorbed the events that had just transpired. 

“Tony, you realize that I can hear you no matter where you are?” 

“Stefan, that’s the point—when will you get it?” Tony shot back with a laugh, as the elevator closed. This day couldn’t get any better.


End file.
